Harry Potter Meets Ash Ketchum
by Forkgawddess
Summary: Part 1 of an on-going saga involving Harry Potter and Ash Ketchum
1. Harry's Arrival in the World of Pokemon

NOTE: This story was a gift for my two knucklehead nephews, who are both avid Harry Potter/Pokemon fans. I was really rushed when I wrote it because I was trying to hurry and get it done as fast as possible, so the result is that it isn't written very well. Oh well, if you like pokemon and/or harry potter, then I think you'll find that it's pretty cute story..  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Harry's Arrival and First Encounter With the World of Pokemon  
  
It was a stormy Saturday afternoon, and Harry Potter's Quiddich practice had been cancelled due to the rain. The Quiddich season was almost over, the school year was coming to an end, and Harry was dreading going back to the Dursley's for another miserable summer alone. Being in a bit of a sad mood, he decided to take a ride on his broomstick; perhaps riding for a bit would help him sort out his thoughts so he could feel better. He hopped onto his Nimbus 2000 and headed away from Hogwarts. He was going in a direction that he had never been in before, thinking about how nice it was to look at some new scenery.  
  
He came to the beach, but didn't stop. Harry continued to fly out over the water. He flew farther and farther away.  
  
Suddenly, off in the distance, he spotted some land.  
  
"What is that...?" He asked himself as he came closer to what appeared to be a large island. Deciding to land on the island and investigate, he flew down closer to the water.  
  
Before Harry knew what was happening, he was knocked off his broom and flung into the icey water. He splashed in the large ocean, struggling to swim to the surface. He reached the top just in time to see what looked like a blue tail going under the water. He immediatly decided that a giant sea monster had attacked him, and he furiously searched the sea for his broom. Just as he spotted the prickly end bobbing up and down in the water, the sea monster emerged a mere ten feet off. Harry shuddered as he realized the dragon was even bigger than he had originally thought.  
  
Much to the boy's surprise, two people suddenly popped their heads out from behind the dragon's neck. They were dressed in strange clothes; one had long and bright red hair, while the other had short and dull blue hair. There was a large 'R' on both their shirts.  
  
"Geridos!" The red-head shouted as she stood up straight, "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Jessie, who's that in the water?" The blue-haired boy said as he pointed at Harry.  
  
"I don't know, James, and I don't care!" She snapped, "Let's get a move on!"  
  
Suddenly, from behind the people, a cat who stood on his hind legs and had a sideways egg-shaped head jumped up and pointed towards the beach, "Meeeowth! We're losing that pesky kid!" It said in a panic.  
  
Harry guessed that these people must not be muggles as he had first assumed, considering that they had a cat who could speak.  
  
"Geridos, go!" The girl commanded in a loud voice. The dragon immediatly forgot about Harry and whipped around, swimming quickly towards the shore. Harry watched as they swam away at top speed and were soon out of his sight. He swam to his bobbing broom, climbed on with a bit of difficulty as it was slippery from the water, and shot off into the air once more.  
  
From up in the air, Harry could see the Dragon sitting on the beach as the two people and their strange cat were running off towards a city. It was a small city, and Harry was very curious about it. He wondered if the people of this island knew magic, and if they did, did they know about Hogwarts?  
  
Harry shot down to the island and flew beside the running people. The red haired girl, Jessie, was carrying a large potato sack, and her blue-hair friend, James, had a bug-catching net. The cat was running behind them, struggling to keep up.  
  
"Pardon me, " Harry said politely as he flew along beside them, "but what on earth are you doing?"  
  
"You again?" Jessie growled, "Leave us alone!"  
  
"Jessie, he only asked a simple question!" James shouted from behind her.  
  
"I don't care, James!" She yelled.  
  
"Wait!" She said suddenly as she came to a halt, sticking her leg out to the side. James and the cat continued running, but tripped over her leg and crashed to the ground.  
  
"Just where did you get that broomstick?" she said to him.  
  
"My Nimbus 2000? It was a gift from Professor McGonagul."  
  
"Nimbus what?" James said as he stood up from the ground and dusted himself off.  
  
"Professor who?" Jessie added.  
  
"Surely you've heard of Progessor McGonagul?"  
  
"Surely I HAVEN'T!" Jessie snapped, "I don't know who you are, or where you came from, or why you have a broom that FLIES, but I don't care because it's probably worth millions!"  
  
With that said, Jessie quickly flung the potato sack over Harry's head and held him tightly.  
  
"Oooh!" James exclaimed with a stupid clap of his hands, "Good thinking, Jessie!"  
  
"Meeeeeeeowth!" The cat cried out.  
  
Jessie, James and Meowth were hurrying quickly down the lane. They soon entered the small city, and the first thing they did was stop a man who was crossing the street.  
  
"Excuse me sir," James said with an overly happy grin, "but we have an offer that you simply can't refuse!"  
  
The man looked over the two people, blinked his eyes at them, and then turned his nose into the air as he walked away.  
  
"Jewrk." Meowth said spitting on the ground.  
  
Suddenly a loud voice rang out from down the street, "What are you guys doing here?" It shouted. Harry was still in the bag, but he could tell the voice belonged to a young boy. He squirmed and wiggled his very hardest, but Jessie had a tight grasp on the sack.  
  
  
  
Meowth squinted his eyes and peered down the street, "Hey, it's him! It's the kid!"  
  
"Oh, and he has his pikachu!" James said as he clapped his hands dumbly.  
  
"Stop clapping, you idiot, and go catch him!" Jessie screamed as she pointed down the street.  
  
"But, but, you're using the bag! What I am supposed to catch him with?" James whined.  
  
"YOUR HANDS? I DON'T KNOW! JUST GET HIM!"  
  
James quickly shot down the street and tackled what he thought was the shouting boy, but as the large dust cloud cleared, he realized he was clutching tightly onto his Victorybell instead.  
  
Meowth was nearly in stitches, laughing and rolling on the ground at the stupid mistake of his partner.  
  
The Victorybelle began to growl, then promptly put it's entire mouth over James' head. James ran around screaming a very muffled "GET IT OFF", while the Victorybelle clung tightly with it's teeth and flapped around in the air.  
  
The boy who had been shouting fell to the ground laughing.  
  
Jessie had a bright red face to match her hair. She stomped her foot and began yelling at James, and Harry took the oppertunity to free himself. He kicked and kicked until the bag was dropped, then he dove out and was happy to see the sunlight. He got to his feet and looked around: to his right, Jessie and Meowth were shaking their fists in the air and yelling at James; to his left, James was running around in circles with a plant on his head; and farther to his left there were three kids, two boys and a girl, laughing at James. The girl, who was holding an egg shaped creature in her arms, gasped when Harry rolled out of the bag.  
  
"You're catching PEOPLE now?" She screamed at Jessie and James.  
  
"That's sick and wrong!" Said a boy with an old red baseball cap on top of his moppy black hair.  
  
"We must stop them!" The second, slightly older boy said.  
  
"Pikachu, GO!" The boy with the hat yelled. Without hesitation, a small, yellow electric mouse sprang forward and shouted "PIKACHU" as his red cheeks flared with sparks and bolts of lightening shot out. They hit Jessie in her bum, causing her to scream and run around in circles quickly, until she suddenly smacked right into a telephone pole and fell backwards, blacking out on the sidewalk. James, meanwhile, was still trying to pull his head out of the Victoribell's mouth.  
  
"Meeeeeowth! I'm outta here!" The smart-talking cat mewed, then quickly bolted off down the street and out of sight.  
  
"Misty, is that kid okay?"  
  
The girl, Misty, knelt down beside Harry, who had been so surprised by Pikachu that he had fallen with an oof into the dusty road.  
  
"Yeah, he's fine Ash." She said as she offered her hand. He gratefully accepted it and was pulled to his feet. It was then that Hedwig, Harry's pet owl, stuck his head out from inside Harry's robes. It let out a long and low disturbed hoot.  
  
"Oh, Hedwig, I didn't know you were napping in there!" Harry exclaimed as he pulled the owl out from his robes.  
  
"Woah," Ash's eyes began to jiggle like jello, "Would'ya look at that Hoot Hoot?"  
  
Harry gave Ash an odd stare, "Perhaps a preschooler would call an owl a hoot hoot, but I'd expect better from you."  
  
Brock, the older boy, raised one eyebrow, "What did you call it? An 'owl'?"  
  
"Surley you have owls on this island?"  
  
"As a matter of fact we do," Ash said quickly, "but they don't look like that, and we call them Hoot Hoots."  
  
Harry burst out laughing, "That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard! Why, that's like calling a cat a 'Meow Meow'!"  
  
"What are you on about, you psycho?" Ash was beginning to get angry. "We don't have owls or cats here. We have pokemon."  
  
"Pokemon?" Harry repeated.  
  
Ash cowarded backwards, taking several steps away from Harry, as if Harry had some horrible disease.  
  
"You don't know what a... a pokemon is?!" He gasped.  
  
Misty stared dumbfoundly at Harry, "Please tell me you're joking." she said.  
  
"Just exactly how hard did you hit your head when you fell out of that bag?" Brock asked.  
  
"Are you people complete wackjobs?" Harry blurted, "I don't know what this 'pokemon' is that you speak of. All I know is that I have a pet a owl, a species of bird, an animal."  
  
"Animal?"  
  
"What is this guy on?"  
  
"Don't you know anything?!"  
  
"Of course I know things!"  
  
"Well obviously you don't," Ash hissed, "because if you knew anything at all and had even a fraction of a brain in that thick head of yours, then you'd know what a pokemon is!"  
  
That was it, Harry couldn't take the insults any longer. He promptly pulled his wand from his robes.  
  
"You want to see something, Ash?"  
  
Ash glanced nervously at Misty and Brock, and then back to Harry.  
  
"S-sure.." he stuttered.  
  
With a flick of his wand and a mutter of strange words, Harry magically made Ash's pants slide down his legs to reveal his boxers underneath, and Ash's body went out of control as it began to run rapidly around in circles, his arms flailing in the air all the while.  
  
"OH MY GOSH ASH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Misty screamed; she was completely shocked by the behavior of her friend.  
  
"I, I can't stop!" Ash cried, "What's going on?!" The look on his face was fear in it's purist form.  
  
"Pika pi?" Pikachu stared at his owner; his mentor, his best friend, acting like a stupid clown in the middle of the street. Wait - not even a CLOWN would act that stupid!  
  
Brock was only able to stare dumbly, he didn't know how to react.  
  
Harry laughed, "You see? I do know a thing or two."  
  
"You... you stay away from us, you demon child!" Misty shouted as she staggered back and clutched onto her Togepi.  
  
"Make him stop right now!" Brock said firmly.  
  
"Or what, you'll make your little pokemon attack me?"  
  
"Stop it!" Misty screamed, "Make him stop!"  
  
Harry flicked his wand and Ash immediatly stopped, regaining control of his limbs. He blushed as he pulled his pants back up.  
  
"What are you, some kind of witch?" He asked as he buckled his belt.  
  
"A wizard to be precise." Harry corrected him.  
  
"Witch, wizard... what's the difference?"  
  
"There's a big difference, you arrogant pigheaded muggle!"  
  
"You're a good wizard, I hope?" Misty said, afraid to get close to him.  
  
"A very good wizard, indeed." He said, "But I'm beginning to discover that your island possesses no magical powers at all?"  
  
"Not really," Brock said, "everything in our world revolves around pokemon."  
  
"And I'm beginning to discover that your world doesn't have pokemon?" Ash asked.  
  
"That's right; I've never heard of the creatures before."  
  
"We've never seen magic like yours before." said Misty as she became less afraid.  
  
"Well, that explains a lot." Ash sighed, "I'm glad we understand where your coming from now."  
  
"Me too," Harry said, "but I'm kind of eager to learn about your world."  
  
"How did you get here?" Brock asked curiously.  
  
"On my broomstick, naturally. Speaking of which..."  
  
Harry walked to the potato sack that was still lying in the street. Jessie was a little ways off, still passed out from her run in with the telephone pole, and James was sitting near her, he had given up on trying to pull the Victorybell off his head. Harry reached into the sack and pulled out his Nimbus 2000.  
  
He continued to explain, "I flew from across the sea. I live at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardy."  
  
"For real?" Ash said, "That broom can fly?"  
  
"You mean you don't have flying brooms?"  
  
"The only thing our brooms can do is sweep.."  
  
"How unfortunate for you," Harry said, "they're a real blast."  
  
"Your world sounds like fun!" Ash exclaimed, "Better than this boring place, anyway."  
  
Harry looked around him, "What exactly is this place?"  
  
"Pallet town, my hometown."  
  
"Are there several towns on the island?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Brock said, "tons."  
  
Ash began to stroke his chin, "Man, how can we explain this to you?"  
  
"You see, there are these roads that connect all the cities, and in each city there's a gym where you battle the gym owner and earn badges to play in leagues."  
  
"Everyone owns pokemon for all sorts of different reasons. We're trainers and we're actually starting out on a new adventure..." Misty explained, "You should come along, it would be a great way for you to learn about our world."  
  
"That sounds perfect!" Harry said, "But I've just got to get my friends over here. I can't imagine going on this adventure without them."  
  
Misty shrugged her shoulders, "Fine by me."  
  
Ash shrugged too, "The more the merrier."  
  
"Hey guys," Brock said suddenly, "I have to head home to feed my brothers and sisters. Meet me early tomorrow morning and we'll set off from my house, okay?"  
  
"Okay, Brock. See you later!" Misty waved.   
  
Brock quickly hurried home, which was in a neighboring town.   
  
Meanwhile, Ash brought Harry to his house, where Harry set to work writing a letter to his friends, Ron and Hermione. When he had finished, he slipped the letter into Hedwig's claws, who promtpy took off into the air with it, flying off towards the very distant Hogwarts.  
  
"You mean that thing can deliver mail?" Ash asked.  
  
Harry grinned, "Of course, what else are owls are good for?"  
  
From up in the air, Hedwig let out a fierce screech.  
  
"I mean, uh... they make great friends, too!" He said quickly, and then, after Hedwig was a little further away, he added in a whisper "But they have the most terrible tempers." 


	2. Ron and Hermione's Arrival, Plus an Unex...

NOTE: Chapter 2?!? YOU MEAN THE LAME-NESS CONTINUES? hahz.. just kiddin' ;) Yes, the lame-ness goes on and on.. I've already started on Book 2, when Ash goes to Hogwarts! So there is much much much much more lame-ness to come. I'm even building ideas for Book 3.. in which Frodo gets mixed up into the lame-ness.. goodness! Does it ever end? =D  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ron and Hermione's Arrival, Plus an Unexpected New Member for Team Rocket  
  
Harry ended up staying with Ash that night. Ash got out his sleeping bag and layed it out for Harry, but they didn't do much sleeping. Harry was so eager to learn about Pokemon, that he kept Ash up for hours asking him questions. Ash didn't mind though, Pokemon was his passion and he could have gone on about it forever.  
  
When Harry felt that he had learned enough for one night, he said good night to Ash. But Ash wasn't finished, he in turn was eager to learn to about Hogwarts.  
  
So for a couple more hours Harry told Ash all about the magical school, with it's ghosts and talking paintings, the moving staircases and the four different dormatories.  
  
"Gryffindor is the best of course," Harry said with a grin, "that's what I am."  
  
Then Harry told Ash about Voldemort, his parents, and the lightening bolt scar. Ash was most impressed.  
  
  
  
Next thing the two knew, the sun was beginning to rise. They were exhausted, so they quickly went to sleep, hoping to get as many hours of precious slumber as they could before Misty came by in the morning.  
  
They ended sleeping much longer than they had expected to, because Misty was several hours late.  
  
"Sorry I'm late!" She said as she burst into Ash's bedroom. Harry was still curled up on the floor in the sleeping bag, and Ash was sprawled out on his bed, snoring loudly.  
  
"Get up, you two!" She yelled, "It's nearly 1:30 in the afternoon!"  
  
Harry sprang up from the floor, "1:30?!"  
  
Ash moaned and rolled over, squinting his eyes in the light, "What's the big idea? Let me sleep..."  
  
"Piii.." Pika yawned as he sat up.  
  
"Come on, lazy bones! We should be on the beach right now waiting for Harry's friends! They'll be here ANY minute!"  
  
"How do you know?" Ash said sleepily as he let out a yawn. He looked over at his alarm clock, then collapsed backwards, flopping a pillow over his face.  
  
"Well I don't," Misty admitted, "but I'm guessing that if they're going to come at all, it will be soon."  
  
"Why are you so late anyway, Mist?"  
  
"Because Togepi here," She said as she put Togepi down on the ground by a groggy Pikachu, "decided to get lost in the super market. It took me hours to find him!"  
  
"Oh yeah," Harry said as he looked at Togepi, "Ash told me about this creature." He began to poke it cautiously with his finger. Togepi giggled.  
  
Nearly 20 minutes later, Misty was still pulling on Ash's arms, trying to pull him out of bed. He finally got up and wandered downstairs.  
  
"How about some breakfast, Harry?"  
  
"Sounds delightful." Harry said. He hadn't eaten since he left Hogwarts the day before.  
  
"We don't have time for breakfast!" Misty shouted, "Brock is waiting on us, you know!"  
  
"So he can wait a little longer," Ash stuck out his tongue as he pulled a box of cereal from the cupboard.  
  
"Do you have toast, Ash?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, the bread's in the second drawer to the left of the sink, and the toaster is sitting on the counter."  
  
"Right, thanks."  
  
"YOU GUYS!!" Misty yelled, "What if Harry's friends land on the beach and nobody's around? What if they get lost, or scared, or run into team rocket?!"  
  
"Oh man, I'm out of milk!" Ash cried as he shifted the items of his fridge around.  
  
"Hmm," Harry noticed some orange juice, "Ever had cereal with OJ? It's rather good."  
  
"Great idea!"  
  
"HELLOOO? AM I INVISABLE?"  
  
"What were you saying, Misty?" Ash asked casually.  
  
"Oh forget it! I'm going to head over to Brock's gym and train Staryu for awhile. You guys can stay here and when you're good and ready, come get me and we'll all head over to the beach."  
  
"You're going to the gym?" Ash spit his cereal across the table, "I'll be ready in five minutes!" Then he raced out of the room and back upstairs to his bedroom.  
  
"This sounds important." Harry said. He shoved his toast into his mouth whole, and then racd up the stairs after Ash.  
  
A few minutes later, Ash, Pikachu, Harry, Hedwig, Misty and Togepi set off on their way to the gym. The Pallet Town Gym had just been built, and while there was no leader or oppertunity to win a badge, it did have excersise equipment for trainers to help their pokemon stay fit.  
  
"Shouldn't we head down to the beach?" Misty asked.  
  
"You worry too much, Mist!" Ash said, then he commanded his Pikachu to hop onto the tredmill. Pikachu did so, and then ran happily along as the belt slipped beneath his feet.  
  
"Atta'boy, Pikachu!"  
  
Misty turned to Harry, "Are you going to excersise Hedwig?" she asked.  
  
"I don't think Hedwig knows how to use a tredmill," Harry said, "perhaps I'll just let him fly around outside for a bit."  
  
"I wouldn't if I were you," Ash said.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"We don't have owls around here; somebody might want to steal him."  
  
"Good point," Harry noted.  
  
Brock suddenly burst into the small gym.  
  
"They're here! Your friends are here, Harry!"  
  
"Really? Hermione and Ron are here?"  
  
"Yeah! I was waiting on the beach and I can see three kids on broom sticks coming close."  
  
"Alright!" Ash jumped up, "Let's go!"  
  
As they all headed out of the gym, Harry glanced at Hedwig.  
  
"/b kids?" He said with a worried expression. Hedwig cocked his head to the side in a confused manner.  
  
As they approached the beach, there were indeed three Hogwarts children on the beach. Standing beside his very good friends Hermione and Ron, was the very LAST person Harry wanted to see. Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What is HE doing here?" Harry groaned.  
  
Misty was puzzled, "Aren't they your friends?"  
  
"Two of them are.. but that one with the slick hair, see him? That's Draco Malfoy, my enemy."  
  
"Oh, you told me about him last night!" Ash said as he remembered the horrible stories.  
  
"He's the one that always gets you in trouble, right? And even tried to kill you?"  
  
Harry sighed, "That's him."  
  
"What IS he doing here!" Ash said almost as disgusted as Harry.  
  
"Harry! Harry, there you are!" A freckled faced, redheaded boy yelled from the shore.  
  
"So good to see you!" A girl with long, puffy brown hair said. The three students quickly ran up the beach to the rest of the gang.  
  
"Ron, Hermione!"  
  
"We're so sorry about Draco," the girl, Hermione, said.  
  
"He said that if we didn't bring him, he'd tell on us!" Ron cried.  
  
"Shut up, you two! I can still go back and tattle!" Draco sneered.  
  
"And get /i in trouble too?"  
  
"Nobody asked you Herwhiney," he hissed, "so Potter, what exactly is this charming little place you've stumbled upon?"  
  
"None of your business, Malfoy."  
  
"Why don't you go back to Hogwarts?" Ron said angerly, "and keep your mouth shut about this place."  
  
"I /i do that," Malfoy said with a slick grin, "but it'd be much more fun to stay."  
  
He slipped passed Harry and walked up to Ash.  
  
"Good afternoon, native, so sorry you had to deal with this little pest Potter here.."  
  
"Don't even try it, Draco," Ash glared, "I know all about you."  
  
"Is that so?" Draco grit his teeth and turned around, giving Harry a look to kill.  
  
Suddenly, without warning, Jessie and James (and their Meowth of course) appeared out of no where.  
  
"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie yelled as she jumped into the middle of the group.  
  
"Make that double!" James added as he sprang to her side.  
  
"To protect the world for devistation!"  
  
"To unite all people's within our nation!"  
  
"To denounce the evil's of truth a love!"  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
  
"JESSIE!"  
  
"JAMES!"  
  
"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light!"  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
  
"Meeeeeeowth! That's right!" The cat said finally jumping in beside them.  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock simply rolled their eyes and sighed; they'd seen the routine a million times. Ash, Harry and Hermione, on the other hand, had never seen anything so rediculous, that they immediatly burst out into streams of giggles and smirks.  
  
Jessie's face turned beat red; you could actually see the anger boiling up inside her face.  
  
"YOU'RE LAUGHING? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE AFRAID OF US!"  
  
"Afraid of what?" Ron laughed, "Two people who come up with lame ryhmes and have a talking cat?"  
  
"Oooo, spooky," Hermione joked.  
  
"I ain't no cat!" Meowth said defensivly, "I'm a Mewoth!"  
  
"Well, whatever you are, you're the least bit frightening."  
  
"Who asked you anyway?!" Jessie yelled, "HAND OVER THAT PIKACHU, ASH!"  
  
"Get a life, Team Rocket! Pikachu is mine and you'll never have him!"  
  
Draco, meanwhile, had been watching the entire time with facination. Team Rocket intrigued him.  
  
"I like your style," He said aloud, "what is this 'Pikachu' that you're after?"  
  
Jessie and James both pointed the yellow creature sitting on Ash's shoulder.  
  
Draco pulled out his wand and cast a spell. In an instant, Pikachu vanished from the shoulder, and appeared again in Jessie's arms.  
  
"There you go," He said.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Hermione cast the same spell, making Pikachu vanish from Jessie's arms and appear again on Ash's shoulder.  
  
"Don't you dare reverse my spells!" Draco grumbled.  
  
"Pikachu deserves to be with his rightful owner!"  
  
"I'm sick of you goody goods!" Draco shouted. He turned to Team Rocket, "But I've decided that I like you, and I'm going to join your little team."  
  
Jessie and James stared at each other for a moment, then they suddenly jumped into a hudle with Meowth and began a muffled series of whispers. They would occasionaly glance up at Draco, and then stick their heads back in and whisper some more. Finally, they all stood up and faced Draco.  
  
"Draco, we accept you as our team mate!" They said.  
  
He grinned, "Great. Call me Malfoy."  
  
"Oooh, it sounds so evil," James giggled.  
  
"Figures, doesn't it?" Harry spat on the ground.  
  
"I'm still confused," Hermione said, "What is Team Rocket? Who /i all these people? And most importantly, /i are we?"  
  
Harry was about to open his mouth and explain, but Malfoy suddenly started shouting.  
  
"WHAT?" He screamed, "I'm not going to say THAT!"  
  
Everyone blinked twice and stared at him.  
  
He blushed, "Oh, alright, alright.." he muttered, "Team Rocket's blasting off again!"  
  
James threw a ball to the ground which ecploded into a puff of smoke, and when the smoke cleared, Team Rocket was gone.  
  
"Good Riddance!" Misty yelled. Togepi wiggled in her arms, "Toga!"  
  
"What've you got there?" Ron asked, "A baby dragon?"  
  
Hermione looked it over, "I've never seen a dragon like THAT before.."  
  
"Actually, this is a Togepi," Misty explained, then she sighed in a frustrated way, "Do we really have to explain this all again?"  
  
"What's pokemon?" Hermione and Ron said together.  
  
"Come on," Harry laughed, "we'll explain everything over lunch."  
  
And they all headed up to Ash's house. Brock followed silently, he seemed to be keeping his eye on Hermione... 


	3. The Adventure Begins

NOTE: Chapter 3! Yipee! I need more reviews.. _  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Adventure Begins  
  
After they had all filled up on sandwhiches and chips at Ash's house, and after they had filled Ron and Hermione in on what this "pokemon" thing was, the six decided that it was time to start their adventure.  
  
But Hermione was having doubts. Serious doubts. Misty told them that it would take them months to travel around and earn badges and compete in the leagues.  
  
"What about school!?" She shrieked, "We're probably already going to get expelled!"  
  
"Then why go back at all?" Ron joked.  
  
"Be serious for a moment, please!" Hermione was very concerned. "If we go on this little adventure, there's no telling when we'll return to Hogwarts, and there's no doubt that they'll be sending someone out looking for four missing students!"  
  
"How could they ever find us?" Harry said, "We never knew about this place, so what are the chances that anyone else does?"  
  
"Are you forgetting how powerful Dumbledoor is? He probably knows exactly where we are RIGHT NOW.."  
  
Ron glanced nervously at Harry, "I hadn't thought of that.."  
  
"Oh come on you guys, I've never heard of any spells like that."  
  
"We're only students Harry, we're still learning and training.. there's probably a million spells that we can't even begin to imagine."  
  
"She's got a point, you know." Ron said.  
  
"Would you guys look at where we are?!" Harry motioned around him, "This is a whole new world to us! Think of all the possibilities, all the adventures, all the fun!"  
  
Ron sat up eagerly, "It sounds awfully fun, doesn't it Herms?"  
  
"I suppose it does.." She said reluctantly.  
  
"So you'll stay?" Brock asked hopefully.  
  
Hermione nodded, "We'll stay."  
  
They spent the rest of the afternoon packing backpacks with food and pokesupplies. Hermione, of course, packed along a few books, and she asked Ash where she could exchange her money for poke-money because she just /i to have one of those pokedexes.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, "Typical of her." he said.  
  
They decided to set off right after dinner, even though Misty suggested waiting until the next morning. Everyone was too excited to wait another night.  
  
"So where are we headed first?" Ron asked as he unfolded one of Ash's maps.  
  
"Well," Ash said as he munched on a grilled cheese sandwhich, "our first stop is Professor Oak, he lives here in town. I think I colored his house purple."  
  
"Oh yeah," Ron said as he noticed the purple spot on the map.  
  
"Professor Oak will supply you with your first pokemon." Brock explained.  
  
"And after we get your pokemon, we'll take Route 1 to Viridian City where you'll be able to stock up on supplies at the local pokemart."  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
"What's this grey X on the map for?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh, that's Gary's house," Ash said.  
  
"Gary?"  
  
"My rival."  
  
"Kinda like Malfoy?" Harry asked.  
  
Ash shook his head, "Not nearly as evil, just more annoying."  
  
After dinner they all grabbed their bags and started to head off to Professor Oak's house. As Ash was closing the door behind them, Ron piped up.  
  
"Where's Hermione gone off to?"  
  
They all looked around, and sure enough, Hermione had disappeared.  
  
"Oh she's still not packing books, is she?" Harry sighed.  
  
Brock went back inside to fetch her, and found her kneeling beside Ash's bookshelf. She was stuffing books on pokemedicine and pokecare into her backpack.  
  
"We're leaving," He told her.  
  
She smiled, "Alright, I just wanted to take a little reading material."  
  
"I don't know when you'll have time to read," Brock said, "we'll be doing a lot of walking."  
  
"Ah, but you see," Hermione explain, "I'm very talented and can read and walk at the same time. It's something I've mastered."  
  
She picked up the backpack, but it immediatly slipped from her hands and landed with a thud on the ground.  
  
Brock laughed, "A little heavy?"  
  
"Just a little," she picked it up again, swinging it quickly onto her back.  
  
"Let's go." she said.  
  
When the six young travelers came knocking on Professor Oak's door, he was right in the middle of fixing his latest invention. He wiped his greasy hands on a cloth and hurried to the door.  
  
"Ah, Ash!" He said, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"  
  
"Hello Professor!" Ash said happily, "I've got some friends here I want you to meet."  
  
"Strange looking folk, aren't they?"  
  
"Professor.."  
  
"Sorry, er, nice to meet you,"  
  
"How do you do, Professor?" Hermione said politely.  
  
"Ho ho! Aren't you a sweet little girl! What are you doing hanging out with a knucklehead like Ash, then?"  
  
"Um, we won't take much of your time, Professor," Ash said, "we just need you to hook my friends up with their first pokemon."  
  
"Ooh, starting an adventure then?"  
  
"Yep!" Misty chirped.  
  
"I think this is going to be our best yet." Brock grinned.  
  
Oak walked to the back of the room and fetched three pokeballs. He tossed one to each of the children, who stared at them with large eyes.  
  
"There you go. I don't know which is which, but you'll either have Charmander, Bulbasaur or Squirtle.. those are the three standards, of course."  
  
"Oh, of course," Ron nodded as if he understood, but really he had no idea what the Professor was talking about.  
  
"Thank you very much!" Hermione said gleefully. Her fear of being expelled was far behind her now, all she could think about was the great adventure ahead of her.  
  
"So, what do we do with them now?" Ron asked as he started to shake the ball.  
  
"Well not that!" Oak screamed, "Ash, do your friends know how to properly handle this equipment?"  
  
"Oh, yes Professor!" Ash said quickly.  
  
"If you don't treat them right, I'll take them away." Oak warned.  
  
"Sorry Professor, we'll be careful." Harry said as he glanced at Ron.  
  
"Mmm, yes, well... Ash, how is Pikachu doing?"  
  
"He's great!" Ash said. Pikachu popped his head out of the backpack, "Chuuuu!" He said.  
  
"That's wonderful! Er, can you hand me that wrench, please?"  
  
Ash grabbed the wrench from the counter and handed it to the Professor. Oak began to work on his invention again.  
  
"And Misty, how's Togepi?" He asked, not looking up from his work.  
  
"Better than ever!"  
  
"Splendid!" Oak cried, and then he cried out again; in pain. "OUCH!"  
  
"Are you okay?!"  
  
"Er, yes.." He stuck his thumb in his mouth. "I whit my wumb wif da wench." He muttered.  
  
Ron smirked trying to hold in a laugh. Harry shot him a look that said "don't you dare."  
  
Hedwig suddenly lept from Harry's robes again and screeched loudly. Professor Oak was so startled by the creature that he completely forgot about his thumb.  
  
"My goodness!" Oak exclaimed, "My goodness, my goodness! What /i that?"  
  
"It's an owl, Professor."  
  
"An owl, you say? Why have I not seen this creature before..?" Oak seemed to be talking to himself. He was looking very closly at Hedwig's feathers.  
  
"It's simply magnificent.. I've never seen anything like it before.. such beauty, such amazement.."  
  
"I think we're going to head of, Proffesor Oak.." Ash said.  
  
"Yes, yes, good luck children," He said, then he turned back to Hedwig, "My oh my, would you look at those eyes? Never seen eyes like that before. How about a snack, my pretty?"  
  
The kids finally left Pallet Town and headed up Route 1 to Viridian.  
  
"Come on, let's open your open your pokeballs!" Ash said excitedly.  
  
"You first, Hermie," Ron said.  
  
"Alright.."  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and held the pokeball at arms length, as if it were going to explode.  
  
Misty laughed and walked up behind Hermione, "Here, hold it out like this.. and now push the button in the middle.. but open your eyes, it won't hurt you!"  
  
Hermione did as she was told and in a flash of light, there was a small, blue turtle creature at her feet. It looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"Squirtle!" It yelled.  
  
"How do you do?" Hermione gasped. The squirtle grinned as big as he could and wrapped his arms all the way around her legs; "Squirtle, squirtle!"  
  
"Isn't that cute?" She murmured nervously, giving it a slight pat on the head.  
  
"Alright, Ron, your turn." Brock said.  
  
Ron did as he saw Hermione do, and again there was a flash of light. In an instant, standing beside Ron, there was a blueish green creature with a large bud on its back.  
  
"Bulbasaur!" It bellowed a little grumpily.  
  
"I think I woke him up.." Ron said.  
  
"Bulba, bulba, bulba.." It muttered as it stood up on its hind legs and scratched at Ron.  
  
"What's the matter with it?" Ron asked.  
  
"Seems hungry." Ash said, "We'll feed them when we get to Viridian."  
  
"Okay, Harry, you're next!" Hermione said. She was beginning to warm up to her little Squirtle.  
  
Harry did as the others, and soon there was an orange dragon with a flame on it's tail sitting beside him. It yawned, then sat up and looked at Harry.  
  
"Charmander," it smiled.  
  
"Oh, you lucky!" Ron exclaimed, "He looks just like a little dragon! Wish I'd gotten that one!"  
  
"I rather like him," Harry said giving the Charmander a confident pat on the head. "I hope Hedwigs alright though."  
  
Ash put a hand on Harry's shoulder, "I'm sure he's fine. Professor Oak will take good care of him."  
  
"We better get going, we need to check into a hotel in Viridian before it gets too late." Misty reminded everyone.  
  
Brock glanced at Misty, "A hotel? Don't be stupid, we'll stay at my house."  
  
"Oh, that's right! I forgot you bought a house in Viridian to be closer to Professor Oak."  
  
Hermione picked up her Squirtle and cuddled him tightly, "I absolutly love him!" She said. Her squirtle cuddled her back.  
  
"He likes you too," Misty smiled, then she ruffled the top of Togepi's head and said, "And I love YOU, little guy!"  
  
"Ugh, you're making me sick." Ron made a gagging motion with his finger. His bulbsaur let out a low and disturbed bellow.  
  
"What's wrong with yours? It sounds like its dying." Hermione said.  
  
"He just has a unqiue personality!" Ron said in its defense.  
  
Everyone started walking along the path to Viridian. They formed a line as they walked; Ash leading the way with Brock close behind, Hermione and Misty were next, they were walking side by side discussing the cuteness levels of each pokemon; and behind the girls was Harry, with Ron bringing up the back.  
  
"We'll be there in 15 minutes." Ash announced.  
  
Ron leaned forward, "Isn't this exciting?" He whispered to Harry.  
  
"Yeah." Harry nodded, "Sometimes I wonder if I'm dreaming."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because as fun as Hogwarts is, this is even /i fun."  
  
"You really think so, Harry?"  
  
"Almost. I love Hogwarts, but it gets old after awhile. Sitting in stuffy classrooms and all that. Here, we can fly our broomsticks wherever we want, we can cast any spell we want, anytime we want.. plus, we're exploring a totally new world, it's not like Hogwarts OR the Muggle world, it's something entirely different."  
  
They continued walking. The sun was beginning to set and there was a chilly breeze.  
  
"Did you hear that..?" Hermione stopped suddenly.  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"Shhh!"  
  
Everyone stood silently, straining their ears. Nobody heard anything.  
  
Hermione jumped suddenly and turned around, she pointed to a large bush.  
  
"There!" She said. Immediatly, a wild bird jumped out of the bushes. It was short and squaty, and looked like an overweight pidgeon.  
  
Ash grinned, "Ready for your first battle, Hermione?"  
  
"No!" She shrieked, but before she had any idea what was going on, her Squirtle was facing the bird and they were ready to fight.  
  
"It's nothing but a common Pidgy!" Misty shouted, "Command Squirtle to attack!"  
  
"Um, right," Hermione nodded. She fumbled with a few words, and then said, "Squirtle, tackle!"  
  
Squirtle did just that and succesfully knocked the Pidgy to the ground. Hermione waited for the Pidgy to get back up, but it didn't.  
  
"That was a weak one." Ash said, "A really weak one."  
  
"If you had a pokeball, you could catch it." Misty added.  
  
Brock stepped forward and tossed a pokeball to Hermione, "Quick!" He said.  
  
Hermione chucked the ball at the bird, "POKEBALL, GO!" She screamed. There was a flash of light and the bird was gone. The pokeball lay motionless in the grass.  
  
"I did it! I did it!" She shrieked, "I mean, /i did it, Squirtle!"  
  
"Squir!"  
  
Ron's eyes lit up, "Wicked! Now you have two pokemon!"  
  
"Well done," Harry grinned, iI can't wait for MY first battle./i 


End file.
